kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Huffdogg
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Name of the Wind Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kvothe page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Would You Look at That Well, you're just awesome. You might have noticed that there isn't much activity on this wiki, which really is too bad. It can't be helped, though, and as the only active admin I just have to do my best to correct what pages I can. Unfortunately I don't have much time for the wiki (and a series like the Kingkiller chronicles deserves a good database), so if you show commitment to match the initiative you've already displayed, I'll bump you up to bureaucracy, or even admin-ship. Hope to see plenty of edits from you in the future, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 18:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Go Forth and Edit You've already done more good on this wiki than I have, and I hope that you'll keep up the good work. I gave you admin rights, please use them well for the better of the wiki. Thanks, --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 06:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem. I just read the first book, and am going through the Second. I just loved them, and decided to see its wiki. Its sad to know that this wiki isn't very famous, lacking much activity, but I will try to help anyway I can. As for editing, I have been doing it for some time on other wikis (namely, Sherlock Holmes, Matrix & partly Assassin's Creed). Anyways, which page do you think I should work on next? I was thinking of elaborating either the Denna Page or any one of the Masters. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 16:59, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I think the page Master Ash should be Edited. It is entirely Speculation and gives no indication about the things told as a fact. What do you say? [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : I wholeheartedly agree. I'd not delete the information there, but I'd certainly move it into a section specifically labeled as "speculation" at the bottom, and above it place everything that is factually known directly from the telling of the Chronicle.Huffdogg 13:53, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Very well. I will get to it as soon as I can. : [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 13:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I've been hanging around this wiki pretty much since it started, and I'm actually hopefully going to start posting stuff soon. So yeah, just checking in, saying hi. Hi. BlaiddDrwg1 01:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just updated your information (or whoever else had contributed) to the Selitos page. It was incomplete. I added some quotes as well. The Ruach Hi there huffdog. Unintentionally it seems we have been in a war over the Ruach page. You keep saying the Ruach are heroes, and that it can be inferred that they are in other stories for the war. I was wondering if you could site some evidence for this, because it appears I am missing something. All I can tell is that they are a group of survivors that were on the side of Selitos, but even that is somewhat uncertain. Several of the Ruach stand back not wanting to get involved. Several come forward to stand next to Selitos mission to get revenge against Lanre for his betrayal. Those that do so are described, and very few of them sound like fighters at all. Ordal is a little girl. Not sure how she could have been involved in a war at all. Selitos says of the ones that stand at his side are pure of heart and Aleph seems to turn them into avenging angels. Thus it seems incorrect it infer any of the Ruach's involvement Sincerely, Swarn Gill Swarngill- Sorry it has taken me this long to respond here. I doubt that I have anything to cite, but I don't have the time at the moment to explain my position. I just wanted to acknowledge that I did receive this message and intended to give it a full and proper response as soon as I'm able. I will freely admit that I am probably inferring way too much into the text, but I will reread the relevant passages as soon as I'm able to devote a bit of time to them and I'll get back to you, ok? huffdog, No problem. I appreciate the response. It's one of the great things about these books is trying to put the clues together and speculate about what's what and who is who...I get a lot from seeing other's interpretations and discussing it. I've already realized of few of my misinterpretations on The Ruach after reading your edits. I also find it hard to keep my speculations out, so I try to just concentrate on what seems to be factual and put speculations or inferences at the end. :) Swarngill- You are, of course, totally correct. My inferences are totally subjective, and ought not to be treated in any factual nature. It occurs to me, however, that "Ruach" could be a root of "Ruh," which would explain why Kvothe is so special. Anyhow, I will go back through and edit the section to comply with FACT AS STATED and then you can let me know what you think. Huffdogg (talk) 22:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) huffdog I do so much speculating that my wife tells me I am grasping at straws. She said that when I said how close Ruh were to Ruach. lol I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks so. :) I do think Kvothe is Amyr, or at the very least Amyr-like, and so it does provide a very sensible connection in some way. And it could also explain why Haliax asks Cinder who protects you from The Amyr? The singers? The Sithe? I thought singers definitely referred to the Ruh. The true Ruh do seem to be very pure of heart as Kvothe describes them. Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:29, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to respond to this. ? The truth is I went on a huge binge of content addition when I first joined and subsequently got control of the wiki, and then got most of what I thought was critical up and lost motivation. ? The majority of what I would consider essential content is on here now, and the rest is details. ? I'm not real happy with the way the main page layout got changed, and now I'm going to have to dig back in to figuring out how to get it back how it was, but aside from that it's just an issue of time vs. importance of the information. Huffdogg (talk) 13:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Wiki Hello, I'm Erechel, and i know some english, but my spelling and grammar sucks. I'm trying to create the Spanish wiki of the Kingkiller Chronicle at http://es.kkc.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Cr%C3%B3nicas_del_Matarreyes, and i'm trying to connect it with this one. If you know how to, please send me a message at my wiki. Thank you anyway, bye Erechel (talk) 01:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC)ErechelErechel (talk) 01:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I will look into this. ? I should think it would be easy enough to just put a link to your Spanish Language version on the main page of this Wiki, for starters, but I'll see if I can figure out anything more complete. Huffdogg (talk) 13:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Info Area Edit Howdy. I noticed the formatting in the info area template was too light in color to read. Is it at all possible to get that templated changed to make it easier to read? Jsderwin (talk) 21:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Possible? ? Almost certainly. ? I don't actually know how, but I will look into it ? ;) Huffdogg (talk) 13:41, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Huffdog - I've been doing a bunch of editing lately. Thought I'd introduce myself. We use this Wiki a lot for our goodreads group so I've been doing my best to go through pages slowly and get them looking real pretty. LOL :) If you want to check my work you can go to my page. I've been keeping a list of all the pages I edited and formatted and I've also been building a small list of what I intend to work on next if you are interested. Look forward to working with you on here. Hopefully some of my edits can boost your interest in editing these up again. I've been dedicating a ton of my free time to this and I intend to continue. So cheers! Ivorydoom (talk) 17:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ivory, I figured out how to edit the template a bit, but I couldn't find any way to edit the box text. I decided to just change the bg color and it looks readable for now. As far as I am concerned, I say go for it. It would be nice to see some proper style. Jsderwin (talk) 23:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Contents Just a suggestion, but could the top of the page be separated into appropriate sections. At the moment, it's difficult to find particular sections unless you know what they've been labelled as. I would (tentatively) suggest something like: Themes. Within this: Chandrian, University, Naming... etc Characters. '''Kvothe, Denna... '''Locations. Does this seem like a good idea to you? It's tailored off other wikia pages I've seen and they were a lot easier to navigate. I can provide an example if you'd like :) I second this idea. It would be alot better, especially since sometimes pages dont show up if you havent typed them exactly right. Ivorydoom (talk) 17:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) It actually used to be like that. Wiki did some blanket sweeping changes to the landing pages and that setup went away. I fully support that idea. I just haven't dug in to see what they changed and how to fix it.Huffdogg (talk) 12:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY THERE!! Need your help with changing a pages name. I'm having trouble changing the name of the page The Crockery to Haven. (Which is what it should be called, since thats the official name) I'm not sure what the problem is. It keeps saying the name is already being used by another page, but thats just not the case. Can you give it a looksee with your magic Admin powers PLEASE oh PLEASE?! Let me know. Also, who bumps people to admin around here? Could I get access to these mystical abilities possibly?? :) Have a good week. Ivorydoom (talk) 00:59, December 6, 2012 (UTC) : Haven actually does exist. It's a redirect page that redirects to The Crockery. You can see the page without being redirected using this link I don't believe you can change a page's name, but you could transfer the information at The Crockery to Haven, then set up The Crockery as a redirect to Haven. I would mention it in The Crockery's talk page before doing it though. Simon Grey (talk) 21:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Creating a page for the artwork created by Shane Huffdogg, I asked Pat if we could create a section using the card art that Shane made recently for the Kickstarter. They both thought it was a cool idea (so long as we credited them). Was wondering if we might work on it together since you have so many edits and I am rather new to this. Let me know what you think. --Jsderwin (talk) 22:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Holy cow I think it's an amazing idea. You may notice, however, that I don't really have many edits in quite awhile. TBH, I sort of forgot about the KKW. Life has taken some turns and I'm not really able to dig in like I did before. that having been said, I am certainly up for giving it a try. Furthermore, it'd be nice to get actual "approved" art up for all of the characters on the Wiki who have random fans' deviantart guesses as their imagery.Huffdogg (talk) 10:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Huff, I didn't notice you were away, but it sure would be cool to get this going. I hope the life situations aren't causing too much stress. I know how things can get. But yah, it was pretty cool getting an email from Pat and Shane about this. I mentioned to Shane that once things are setup, either himself or us could annotate images. I suppose the best place to start is actually with by getting the content itself, then creating a gallery we can link to the proper pages. I am not sure really. Tell me what you think. I emailed Shane and asked him for a list of images so we can get started. I think I will send him the link to this chat also, so he can add any input he may have. Jsderwin (talk) 01:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC)